Tales of the Hitomi Clan
by KageYami
Summary: Sequel to Legends of the Hitomi Clan. Three years ago she joined Konoha, time for her to return the clan back to it's former state. With new allies and new enemies Michko will have to deal with it all. Who said she's doing this alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**_Thoughts in Flashback_**

**Welcome to the Sequel of Legends of the Hitomi Clan! Since my story has to parallel to Naruto's story in the same timeline, you could already figure out we're going to have an older Team 1. With a sequel means new characters, new jutsus, and better yet more transformations. Like seriously how many Susanoo forms are there? Incomplete, complete, final, blah blah blah, don't get me started with Naruto's Super Saiyan Mode, or official known as Nine-Tails Chakra mode!**

* * *

CHAPTER: Prologue

In a small peaceful village there was a small group of bounty hunters drinking off their job. One of them laughed out loud as the red on his face became obvious.

"Now where is this pretty lil thin'!" he screamed out as he stared at a bingo book, which contains the many infamous ninjas of the world whether they're afflicted with a village or not. His crew all agreed with intoxicated grins on their faces. "Am I right boys!"

Suddenly, while the bounty hunters were all cheering which scared off the other customers, four cloaked figures approached the tavern. Two tall figures stood behind two smaller ones. One of the smaller ones approached the counter, while one of the taller ones followed her. The other two found a nearby table away from the loud posse.

"Just some water, sir." said a female voice coming from the smaller members of the unknown group. The bartender nodded nervously and scrammed away as the the supposed bounty hunter leader approached them.

"Water in a bar?" he wondered in fascination as he started to laughed uncontrollably. "Can't you believe it boys, this lil young one wants water instead of sake?"

As the bounty hunters laughed very jovially. The taller cloaked man gripped on some sort of fan underneath his cloak, the young girl withdrew his hand. He only nodded as he quickly glanced at the other pair that came with them. The smaller one looked nervous as she drank her tea, while the taller one was glaring at the noisy group.

"Let them hit first, Shinobu." said the first female as she calmly took a sip of her water. Shinobu simply nodded as he sighed.

"I hope they'll realize who we are soon enough." he told her quietly.

A shriek was suddenly heard as the other two cloaked figures stood up at the ready. The smaller one's hood fell off revealing brown hair flowing down to her shoulders. Her scared grey eyes are staring at the men in front of her. She quickly attached herself to her companion.

"B-Brother help!" she screamed in terror.

'C'mon little girl just a little-GAH!" said one of the men as he get punched right in the gut. His surprised eyes closed as the other members of the group stared at the scene.

"He did it again that idiot." Shinobu muttered as he shook his head as if it was a usual response.

"You messing with Kasumi. Huh?" said a hot blooded voice as the other young man took off his cloak, revealing a huge blade right behind him. Like his younger sibling his grey eyes were fiercely glaring at the men in front of him. His short black hair was dusted with the cloak's dusty contents. He smirked at the group. "You guys aren't even worth the blade!"

"Kichiro watch out!" Kasumi warned as the swordsman quickly slammed his sword handle into one of the men's stomach. Kichiro grinned as he gestured the other's with a middle finger pointed at them.

"We gotta help him!" Shinobu advised annoyingly as he took out his cloak. With small gourds strapped around his belt while two bladed fans are hanging at the sides, he seemed ready for nay type of combat. His flowing red hair covered his forehead. His green eyes were concentrated at the men around his. His hands suddenly started to glow and as he pointed to one of the attacking men, the chakra started to seep out and started to coil the man!

"What the-Ah!" were his last words as he suffocated

"You bastards will pay!" cursed out the leader as he drew out his sword. As he was ready to strike, he was interrupted by a blade going through his chest. His eyes were in total shock.

"I thought were not going to kill." Shinobu smirked as she took note of the last hooded figure taking out her hoodie. "Michiko."

"They disturbed Kasumi, and Kichiro is ready to kill, so I'll make an exception." Michiko casually said. Already fifteen Michiko clearly changed for better or for worse. Her silver hair now flowing down seemed to rival typical Hyuuga length hair. Her calm black eyes now hold a neutral feeling instead of a hostile one like before. Two sheaths were empty, one hanging from behind while the other is at the side.

"Geez bloodthirsty as ever." Shinobu complained as he killed another of the group.

"W-Wait a minute?" thought one of the bounty hunters outloud. "That's Elemental Demigod Hitomi Michiko! Let's get out of here guys!."

The Elemental Demigod was the named given to Michiko, after she left Konoha. For the first few weeks she had to resort to her ninjutsu to go against bandits or other rouge ninjas, witnesses saw a feared sight. A single ninja mastered all elements, and were able to perform them flawlessly. Then again these are rumors, which tended to be exaggerated. Once the last of the hunters left, Michiko sighed at the sight and turned around to see the owner. "We apologize for the mess, we'll clean this up and never show are faces were again."

"No you actually saved me." the bartender said with a relief. "Those guys were harassing us for weeks now. Now that they're gone you're always welcome here and all your orders are on the house!"

"Here have a tip." Shinobu bowed as he gave the man some spare change. He quickly narrowed his eyes. "Now answer me this, there are rumors of ninjas that can use all elements and are around the area. Do you knew where they are?"

"You mean like your friend there?" the bartender wondered as he pointed at Michiko who was burning the bodies away.

"Yes." Shinobu affirmed himself. "We're looking for her family as she'd like to call it."

"I had some folks here that were tattered when I founded them years ago. They're employees here." the man explained he turned towards the 'Employees Only' sign. "Everyone come out please!"

As the workers complied they started to thank the four ninjas. Michiko observed the group with stern eyes and suddenly shouted at the group. "Listen to me! I am Hitomi Michiko the next leader of the Hitomi clan. For five years we've been scattered throughout the lands! We were myths! We were fairy tales! Now we'll make their fantasies into realities, their lies into truths! Gather at Konoha, tell them I sent you all and meet Katashi-sama, my uncle. He'll welcome you back with open arms!"

"Michiko-sama has grown into a beautiful woman!"

"Michiko-sama's parents would be truly proud of her!"

"We will following you beyond death Michiko-sama!"

The silver haired teen smiled at the sight. She was able to find more members hidden at the many small villages. Her mission is coming at an end, though she still had a dept to payback to 'them'. She grimaced at the thought, she was thankful 'they' helped out, but before she could return to Konoha after two years since she left, she had to assist 'them'. "Alright scatter in the winds, as you return to your rightful place!"

The crowd nodded enthusiastically as the rushed out of the door. The owner's mouth was open very widely as he smiled towards Michiko. "I will wait you return Michiko-sama!"

"You really are a leader Michiko, you can make people into that particular mood." Kichiko smiled as he suddenly realized the situation. "They helped us, now it's our turn to..."

"Yeah, he said to wear these once we found the last of them." Michiko sighed as she and her friends took out black cloaks with red cloud around it.

* * *

**Hohoho this is interesting enough for you guys, hopefully. If you haven't read it yet, Legend of the Hitomi Clan is my first story in fanfiction and if you guys read it you'll see more on Michiko's developing character.**

**Anyways I feel like showing some Background info on the new protagonists, don't worry Team 1 will be shown in later ****chapters**

**Here some background on the characters introduced/reintroduced. More will come don't worry!**

**Masayu Kasumi**

**Age: 14**

**Rank: Missing-nin (Orginally Genin)**

**Alias: none**

**Story: Orphaned when she was a baby her only companion was her older brother. Having been one of the Mist Teams at the Chunin Exams at Konoha three years ago. She was saved by Michiko when her team got annihilated by the Forrest of Death. When she returned to her hometown she was met with total disdain and disgrace. Some people were angry enough to attempt to kill her! At the end she and her brother fled Kiri and are labeled missing ninjas. They were captured by Sound ninjas in their travels and were coincidentally saved by Michiko at one of the outposts. Now she feels in debt towards her and realized Michiko knows water jutsus. Even better is how Michiko could vow for her to meet a master of water ninjutus.**

**Masayu Kichiro**

**Age: 20**

**Rank: Missing-nin (Originally ANBU)**

**Alias: Beast of the Mist**

**Story: Originally one of the apprentices of Suikazan Fuguki, the original owner of Samehada before Kisame, was always sent to suicidal missions due to previous association with Kisame. Having felt left for dead and betrayed he only served Kiri for the sake of his sister. Once people started looking down on her for 'cowardice' actions at the Chunin Exams three years ago, he fled the country with his sister. Having no parents or any known extended family they traveled on their own until they're captured by sound ninjas. Luckily for them they were rescued by someone his sister knows very well, whom she talked about when they fled Kiri. Now like always he's following his younger sibling to protect her from any kind of harm, he'll follow Michiko because he is interested in his silbing's so called savior.**

**Subaru no Shinobu**

**Age: 19**

**Rank: Missing-nin (Originally Jounin)**

**Alias: Sand's Blade**

**Story: Cousin of the current kazekage, Gaara, through their fathers' side he was the son of the supposed next 4th Kazekage. Unfortunately after his father's death at a failed mission, his uncle became kazekage instead. When he got orders from his uncle to kill his younger cousin Gaara, he refused and fled the village leaving his cousin alone. He believed himself to be a disgrace, after not protecting his beloved cousin who he say as a younger brother. He was also the reason why Temari uses a fan as her weapon, using two deadly fans which he made by himself he can control the wind at will. Similar to Kankuro he uses chakra string but instead of puppets he uses the strings themselves as weapons or he would control enemies to kill themselves. When he realized his two elements were wind and earth he was able to form a style very similar to Gaara's sand. He got captured by a party of sound ninjas after his self-exile. Until he was rescued he befriended two other rouge ninjas imprisoned with him. Once Michiko rescued them, he saw told to "follow his own path" He decided to follow his rescuer.**

**Hitomi Michiko**

**Age: 15**

**Rank: Missing-nin (Originally Chunin)**

**Alias: Elemental Demigod**

**Story: The central character of the story, Michiko had to go through her clan's separation when she was nine. Having the Five-Tailed Dog, Houku, sealed in her, her elemental progression was very fast. Thanks to Katsuro and Akene, her brother and cousin respectively she became interested in kenjutu. After a series of event ending at killing her own brother Michiko still had a duty: to reunite the Hitomi clan and bring it back to it's former glory. After rescuing three ninjas at a Sound outpost, Akatsuki became interested in her abilities. There Michiko made a deal if they helped her, with their many spies, agents and members themselves find the scattered Hitomi members, she will helped them out in their organization. Realizng her situation Michiko could quickly hope to get the job done and over with to return to Konoha and to 'him'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**_Thoughts in Flashback_**

**Hurray 1st sequel chapter update! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

**Update (06/08/12): Just fixed some of my databook stuff.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Repayments

It was a dark feeling whenever she had go through a village that's on high alert against any suspicious figures lurking about. They were lucky the current one wasn't aware of their affliction.

"Say another pair with the same cloak are by the inn, I guess your members of the same guild or something." one of the guards said as he directed them towards their destination.

Michiko sighed at the guards unfortunate fates sooner or later, she can't believe she had to do this. She started to recall when she agreed to assist Akatsuki only when they helped her find her clan.

_Months Ago - Akatsuki Hideout_

_Michiko, Kichiro, Kasumi and Shinobu were in a cave with a menacing statue right in front of them. They took note of a corpse that apparently used to be another jinchuriki, her dead corpse stood still as her teal hair move from the draft of the hideout. The Hitomi heiress gulped thanking herself the Akatsuki wasn't' aware of other tailed creatures, only the labeled weapons for each of the shinobi nations._

_"What a unfortunate end for one so strong." Shinobu casually commented, "I heard tailed beast host are pretty damn powerful, but looks like Akatsuki pairs can take one on."_

_"Y-Yeah." Michiko replied as sweat slowly dripped down, "**They never heard of the Five-Tailed Dog at least, but I feel bad for that dolphin creature.**"_

_"**Kokuo was his name, he was my replacement after I left the group.**" Houku, Michiko's Tailed Beast, explained a little of his backstory. The girl suddenly wondered to herself. "**Another time, my tale is one that would take years to finish.**"_

_The small group took note of the many holograms on top of each hand. Michiko quickly took note of the blood red eyes of Itachi staring at her. Suddenly a hologram appeared right in front of her, whose eyes are faded purple with a ripple pattern._

_"So you've finally decided to join us?" the apparent leader wondered._

_"Look we need your help to find people, and if you help me find them all I'll help out on whatever operations you guys are doing then I'm outta hear." Michiko explained as she narrowed her eyes as she felt her body shiver at being observed by the leader._

_"Hmmm, your services will be paid dearly then Michiko." the Akatsuki leader agreed as he nodded. "But once we've helped you accomplish your goal. You'll have to wear this to signify your allegiance."_

_"Only temporarily then I won't associate with you ever." Michiko retorted as four cloaks that suspiciously were the right size appeared from a burst of smoke..._

"Who exactly are we meeting up?" Kichiro asked as they could already see the inn.

"We're meeting up with Sasori-san and Deidara-san." Michiko answered as she opened the doors. "Strange enough, Sasori-san isn't wearing his Hiruko though. Leader-sama told me for some reason."

"Must be serious if Sasori ain't using that ugly thing." Kasumi told the group as they finally reached the room they're looking for.

"Finally I was getting impatient." said a red head with a very youthful look. His lifeless eyes showed no concern to the guests in front of him.

"Geez Sasori no Danna at least they arrived." a young blonde man smirked towards his partner. Despite his girlish ponytail, which Michiko was quickly reminded of Ino, his masculine voice told right away he was a man.

"Pretty ironic for one who is impatient, is one that does not age." Shinobu retorted with a casual smile. "Do what are we exactly helping you guys on?"

"Pretty simple, make this village swore their loyalty to Akatsuki, since we're in need of funds for our mercenary army." Sasori said as he gestured everyone else to follow him towards the town square.

It could be very suspicious if they were in the Leaf Village, but this was only a simple village on the outskirts of the Mist Village. Michiko took a good glance on the residents, they're dim eyes questioned why they serve the Mizukage.

"I did hear how the new Mizukage is pretty lenient on bloodline jutsus." Kichiro started off a topic, hoping for a conversation.

"Maybe you guys could go back then." Shinobu replied with boredom. "I'm pretty sure they'll welcome you back."

"The moment they attack Kasumi is the moment I forsaken that damn place!" Kichiro argued back as he and Shinobu started to have a glare off.

"Geez big brother, Shinobu is only kidding can't you tell?" Kasumi pouted as she dragged he sibling closer to her.

"I bet this mission would be done quickly. Mist had enough pain and suffering from their own civil wars that I bet they don't care about their new leader trying to mend the past." Michiko analyzed the situation as she took note of Sasori standing mighty high for someone that's shorter than the other Akatsuki members.

The infamous Sasori of the Red Sand was never much of a person that would do speeches. He quickly explained to whoever's listening that Akatsuki would aid them in their time of need and will only require their full support. "Now make your choice quickly, I'm an impatient man." (dude I love JYB's voice on Sasori!)

"Akatsuki! I heard they're the ones who killed the Fourth Mizukage! I bet they're here to kill the next one too!" pointed out a Mist ninjas as he drew out a kunai. "We won't let you hurt her!"

"So this is the thanks we get after helping you folks out?" Sasori asked the crowd as he can only hear defying cries. He smiled at the sight.

"We've only hired you to help us? You're nothing but dirty money-hungry bastards!" another Mist ninja screamed as she started to form handseals.

"I think they're talking about Kakuzu. Am I right Deidara-san?" Michiko wondered with a snicker coming from her face. The blonde only scowled at the troublesome situation they're currently in. Right now a couple of Mist ninjas recognized their misdeeds, but it seems only a small margin. Sasori realized his situation, if they slay any of these then the people would either reject them or serve them under pure fear, either way he has no care for the outcome but this was his current assignment from the leader.

"At least I'll add you to my puppet collection." Sasori muttered to himself as he glance at the others. "Deidara stay by my side while Michiko and the others will deal with them."

"Huh wait why do I get to stand back?" Deidara demanded with an annoyed look.

"You'll blow them up." Sasori explained as he 'shooed' Michiko and her friends to do their roles.

The fight was short and quick, apparantly only one squad of Mist ninjas defied the Akatsuki. Michiko and Shinobu quickly annihilated their respective opponents but Kichiro and Kasumi showed slight hesitance.

"Kichiro is that you?" asked one of the ninjas as his eyes widen at the recognition. "Why do side with them they're nothing bu-"

"Shut up." Kichiro told the ninjas as he quickly used his blade to decapitate the man.

"I'm sorry." Kasumi apologized as she stabbed the woman at her abdomen. The other two looked with concern on their eyes, Kasumi quickly noticed Michiko and Shinobu's worried faces. "I'll be alright, it's just sad I have to probably fight people I used to know."

"Excellent work." Sasori congratulated them, though his eyes are still dull. "Fine bodies for my puppet collection."

"Geez Sasori you should've left me take care of them." Deidara said as he crossed his arms in irritation. "The beauty of art is at an instant, if we let it grow older then it would simply decay."

"You fool Deidara, art is one that conserves beauty over time." Sasori narrowed down his eyes as he and the young 'artist' started to have another argument on what art is...

Later

The six of them stood in front of the gates as Michiko took a quick glanced at the cowering villagers.

**"Nothing personal"** she thought.

Sasori was deathly quiet as his expression changed so suddenly.

"Leader wishes for you to meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu by Fire Country's borders." Sasori repeated his boss's words towards the clients.

"Alright, we get it we'll take care of the rest!" Deidara responded back to the apparent leader with a tick on his head. "You damn brats better go or I'll-Hey I'm just kidding leader!"

Kasumi giggled at the hot blooded artist's antics, though Kichiko only sighed at the younger man in front of him. He couldn't believe Deidara was only one year younger than him and he's supposed to be a S-Rank ninja. Shinobu had a grimace look as he took note of Michiiko already departing.

"No goodbyes Michiko?" the ex-sand ninja wondered with a smirk.

"C'mon we have to go, I wish to show Masayus something important." Michiko explained as she gave a quick wave towards the two artists.

She could still recall their conversation, it made her realize the world maybe small than she had expected...

_Months Ago - Unknown_

_The four of them had been traveling for gods knows how long. Michiko knew their destination is still miles away and the supposed village hid a family of of her own clan. The silence truly disturbed Kasumi since her savoir is really concentrated for some reason, she decided to bring up old memories with her brother._

_"Kichi-kun!" Kasumi announced suddenly as she clutched right into her brother's back. "When will we met Haku-kun and Zabu-chan?"_

_"I-I don't know, Kasumi-chan." Kichiko answered startled by the sudden glomp._

_"Do mean Zabuza of the Hidden Mist?" Shinobu asked with a shocked face. The two siblings only nodded in unison. "H-How?"_

_"Let's see." Kichiko told the man as he had a thinking pose. "Zabuza-sempai was one of my superiors when I was still with the Mist village. I was one of the supposed future members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."_

_"You're sword skills must truly be remarkable if you were to be labeled as one of them!" Shinobu said in total fascination. "And this Haku-kun?"_

_"Haku-kun was my only friend before I met you guys. His family was really nice until they died, but they never caught Haku-kun's body so he must be alive somewhere!" Kasumi said with hope filled in her eyes._

"I'll show them where Haku and Zabuza are right now." Michiko said with eyes closed.

"Very well a detour wouldn't hurt." Shonibo admitted with a sigh. "This Akatsuki work is going to be truly a nuisance, so breaks would be nice."

Wave Country

"So Michiko where exactly are they?" Kichiro wondered attempting to avoid speaking their names outloud.

"Up this hill looking over the village." Michiko pointed out as she suddenly felt a breeze going through her.

"Haku-kun I miss you!" Kasumi shouted jovially as she cannot see the unfortunate outcome in front of her.

"That poor girl." Michiko muttered to herself sadly.

The rest were able to catch up to the girl to wherever their destination was. There was no house, or garden around but only two graves, where one of them have a large sword stabbed through the ground.

"I expected this." Kichiko sighed with a sad look as he bowed towards his sempai's grave. "How long were they dead like this, Michiko?"

"Three years since I fought them." she answered with a solemn look, she could quickly feel Kasumi's rage.

"Y-You killed Haku-kun!" Kasumi accused with her teary eyes now glaring at the older girl. "H-How could you, he was my first friend and I cared about him, worried about him all the time and now you just show me his supposed grave?"

"He didn't die by my hands, if that's what you were wondering." Michiko said coldly as she glared back. "He died protecting Zabuza-san from us, his wish was to be useful towards his master, his savior. He fulfilled by taking a deathblow for him, he died liek a true shinobi would, for the sake of his precious people!"

"H-Haku-kun..." Kasumi whispered to herself. "I-I never got to say goodbye!"

"It's alright, Haku is probably smiling at you for seeing his grave. He's proud of you on how much you've grown." Shinobu reassured with a smile. "Besides he wouldn't want you crying and swearing revenge, he would probably want you to live."

"T-Thanks Shinobu-kun, Michiko-sempai!" Kasumi thanked the two older teens. "How bout you nii-san finished paying your respects?"

"Yes I am." Kichiro told his sister as he patted her head. "Zabuza-sempai, watch over me and witness the Beast of the Mist."

The two siblings said their goodbyes to the graves, while Michiko had her silent thanks on the two for changing her to love the team she had before she left. Daichi was always there for her regardless, his undying loyalty made it seem he will go against the world if it ever turned against her. Aimi-sensei taught her the different types of loves, and guidance on her growth, she was a big sister and motherly figure to her. Then there's 'him', Sho, she met him the first time hwen he was alone and became best of friends that day, but the more time they spent together the more she realized her affection for him grew genuine, and she was glad he returned the feelings as well.

"C'mon let's go." Michiko ordered her new team as they started to head towards their next destination.

* * *

**Well a new chapter and man fanfiction update, makes it look more...vivid with more colors and such. Anyways for I apologize for the slow updates but man I can't wait to graduate, been hanging out with much people as I can since I know plenty of my friends are heading out of state and I won't be seeing them for a while. Anways Here's the good old, but updated Databook for my characters!**

**Hitomi Michiko**

Ninjutsu- 4.5

Taijutsu- 4

Genjustsu- 4

Intelligence- 3.5

Strength- 2

Speed- 4

Stamina- 3.5

Hand Seals- 4

Total- 29.5

**Subaru no Shinobu**

Ninjutsu- 5

Taijutsu- 4

Genjustsu- 3.5

Intelligence- 4

Strength- 3.5

Speed- 4

Stamina- 3.5

Hand Seals- 5

Total- 32.5

**Masayu Kasumi**

Ninjutsu- 3.5

Taijutsu- 2

Genjustsu- 3

Intelligence- 3

Strength- 1.5

Speed- 4

Stamina- 3

Hand Seals- 4

Total- 24

**Masayu Kichiro**

Ninjutsu- 3.5

Taijutsu- 5

Genjustsu- 3

Intelligence- 3

Strength- 5

Speed- 3.5

Stamina- 5

Hand Seals- 4

Total- 32

**Now you guys are probably wondering my characters are "too strong", but I'm following the Third Databook for references for strength. Sasuke's 31.5 makes him truly a challenging opponent for Naruto and Sakura's 26, Sai's 27.5 and Yamato's 31, the worse part is they had to bring him back alive so they had to sorta hold back. Besides that Akatsuki members are all 30+ in their stats and one of the strongest ones, Itachi is a whopping 35.5, the only one on par with him is Jiraiya, yes Orochimaru and Tsunade are slightly weaker than our beloved Perverted Hermit. Anyways back to stats, Kichiro and Shinobu are on par with the "average" Akatsuki members, they're on par with Kakuzu's 32.5 and Deidara's 32, and the weakest member, my opinion, Hidan is only 31.5. If you may recall, Sasori constantly warned Deidara to not underestimate Gaara's 29, and remember he was Kazekage at that time, plus he had homefield advantage with sand constantly surrounding him. My conclusion? If you're stat's are almost 30 then you're a S-Rank ninja right away! So Yea Michiko's normal strength is on par with Gaara's.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**_Thoughts in Flashback_**

**That's it I'm done with highschool and I'm a little sad it's over, we're all going our separate ways and such, but luckily we'll keep in touch thanks to facebook, twitter, tumbler etc.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Unexpected Meetings

Michiko sighed in annoyance as she couldn't believe this so called immortal Duo's request was. Deidara and Sasori's greatly benefited the organization, but Hidan and Kakazu's request just really bothered her a bit.

"Um Michiko?" Shinobu asked with amusement in his voice, "What's wrong?"

The girl sighed once again as he could hear the childish and gleeful voice of Hidan.

"Jashin-sama!"

"I swear that's like his lover or something." Kichiro gritted in teeth as he had a strong urge to decapitate the immortal man.

"You'll have to forgive my partner, he's very...dedicated to his religion." said a white hooded man with inhuman green eyes. He was a hulking figure, not as tall as another member with a certain Shark Skin, but his stance calls out one word: greed.

"Jeez Kakuzu no wonder leader made you his partner." Shinobu pointed out. "You two act like a bickering old couple, you guys can beat the crap out of each other but not worrying about killing anyone; no wonder you guys are the Immortal Duo."

"Oi Hidan!' Kakuzu shouted out to his silver haired partner. "Make sure you leave some of the bodies identifiable, I need them for some cash!"

"Geez man, so demanding!" Hidan screamed back as he sliced another villager. "I swear Jashin-sama would strike you down if you were not part of the group!"

"**Yup definitely like a couple like Shinobu-kun said.**" Kasumi sweatdropped. Her eyes narrowed down as if she was analyzing the two. "**I still can't believe they're one of t he weaker Akatsuki ****pairs, Kakuzu is super old but has so much experience, I guess age can up, I bet his stamina ain't what it used to be. Hidan is just reckless, then again I would be too if I can't die; his stupidity will get him buried hopefully by lots and lots of explosive tags!"**

"What's wrong Kasumi?" asked Michiko with her bored tone. "Well since we'll be here for a while how bout some more training?"

"I was wondering when you'll request it sempai!" Kasumi grinned as she felt pumped.

"Just ask." said Michiko simply as she drew out her blade. "Then again this would be perfect for me as well."

The two had a stand off which Shinobu and Kichiro decided to watch. Michiko's swords suddenly started to glow.

"**Just putting elements into these blades is way harder than just putting chakra**" Michiko thought as the sword started to glow green.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Kasumi screamed out as water from around her suddenly started blasting towards Michiko.

"Nice I see you're improvising with various water sources." Michiko praised the younger girl. "Such as air it does have small traces of water/"

"Like you told me the Second Hokage of Konoha could make tidal waves out of pure air!' Kasumi smiled as she started to form more handseals.

Once Kasurmi unleashed more water barrages towards Michiko, the silver haired girl dodged them all in time. Unfortunately Hidan, after doing his 'rituals', was caught by the projectiles instead.

"Oi what the hell!" Hidan screamed in total annoyance. "Man my clothes are now wet, at least the body bags are waterproof!"

"Give them to me you idiot." Kakuzu demanded with his arm stretched out.

As Hidan grinned when he gave the last body bag, Kakazu suddenly whacked his head with his suitcase.

"What the hell man!" Hidan complained again as he rubbed his injured head. "That hurt!"

"That was for getting in the girls' spar, I was interested in their abilities." Kakuzu reprimanded the young man. He quickly turned around to the other group still with them. "Our Leader said you could take a break, he'll send one of us when you are needed once again."

Michiko's team nodded as they said their farewells, only to keep on hearing Hidan's constant ramlbings and annoyance...

"Ouch Kakuzu, what the hell!"

Later

Michiko's team decided to hang around one of the local villages at the outskirts of borders of Fire Country. At a restaurant they ordered their foods and drinks while they listened for the current gossips out of pure boredom.

"Did you hear one of the nearby villages, not far from here was destroyed!" one of the women said.

"No way, I had friends there!" the other woman said as her tears started to come out.

Michiko sighed as she took a quick glance at her reflection from her drink.

"I know the guilt is killing us." Shinobu pointed with a sad smile. "Still we made a deal with them and they did help you find your clan, so we have to help them back."

"I know." Michiko confirmed himself. "After we're done, I don't want to do with anything involving Akatsuki ever."

"I know right!" Kichiko agreed as he started scratching himself. "Man how do these guys do it with this damn cloak!"

"That just you not washing youself everyday Kichi-nii!" Kasumi giggled as she took another sip of her tea. " I always wondered who's the one more responsible."

The other two chuckled at the siblings antics. Typically when they camped out, Kasumi and Michiko would find time to do some Water jutsu training, at the same take a bath together. All in the while Shinobu and Kichiro would be gathering wood or probably setting up the fire. When the girls come back Michiko would point out where they were usually Shinobu would comply and have a bath while Kichiro would still be eating or probably fell asleep from boredom.

"Well nii-san always falls asleep when we get back." Kasumi giggled.

"You guys always take so long!" Kichiro complained as he ate another peace of sushi.

"Guys quiet down." Shinobu ordered suddenly as he took a quick glance at the entrance.

Four figures entered the restaurant they were staying at. One of them, despite being chubby, was wearing a red set clothing while at the same time had paltes of armor around him, most notable the chest. The teen's long brown hair rivaled a Hyuuga's hair. The next one, her blonde hair fell all the way while one of her bangs covered her left eye. She was wearing a purple top, that shows of her smooth stomach, and a purple skirt to match. Another young man was wearing a vest with long dark sleeves despite the nice weather. His bored eyes scanned the place while a small gust from outside, attempted to move the pineapple hair.

"**Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru!**" Michiko named them to herself. Realization suddenly hit her. "**Crap Konoha is the village what is on way high alert when it comes to Akatsuki, and we're still wearing our-damn!**"

"Friends of your's?" Shinobu smiled in amusement as he took note of leaf ninja. "They're not that strong."

"No listen, if they find me they'll report me on having Akatsuki affiliations." Michiko whispered to herself as she brought the hood up to cover her silver hair.

"Are they your friends sempai?" Kasumi repeated Shinobu's question with curiosity.

"Yeah, we graduated from the academy together and all." Michiko whispered again as she sighed in relief since Team 10 was seated way far from them.

After finishing their meals and paying the bill, Michiko quickly walked away hoping Ino and the other wouldn't see their cloaks.

"Crap!" she cursed out as she took note of Chouji's turning head into their direction.

Luckily, or in big coincidence a huge trey of beef came in just in time to block them out of the Akimichi's sights.

"Lucks on our side, eh?" Shinobu chuckled as he left.

"Dammit Shinobu, don't point it out or we'll lose it!" Michiko told herself as she followed suit. (I believe in that thing too, if someone points it out then it'll suddenly turns bad. I'll scream at them for ruining it)

The group quickly got out of there then they started to head back to the hotel to get their belongings. Like Michiko pointed out, luck is no longer their side as another ninja got in their way.

"Well, well, well..." started the smoking jounin in front of the group. His calm eyes would make anyone let their guard down, with short spiky hair and a beard he is none other than Sarutobi Asuma. "I remember you Akatsuki clad punks taken me done years before."

"**Is he talking about when Itachi-san and Kisame-san went to Konoha three years ago?**" Michiko thought as she brought down her hood more.

"We're not with Akatsuki if that's what you're thinking Asuma-san." Shinobu said with a calm aura around him as well.

"Hmph yea right." Asuma disagreed as he took glance at the group on front of him. "I thought you guys work in pairs?"

"Well you see we work with them, we're not with them. There's a difference." Shinobu explianed hoping not to fight any of his friend's friends.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino creamed out as she and the rest of the team arrived.

Michiko took note of the situation, with one of Konoha's more dangerous jounins in front and one of the flawless teams right behind them, her team is stuck in an interesting position. She gave her team a quick glance as they're willing to fight.

"You guys should've waited for my signal." Asuma sighed as he took another puff out of his cigarette.

"Sorry sensei." Chouji apologize as his fist became gargantuan sizes.

"I know you guys were just promoted, besides Shikamaru." Asuma reprimanded them. He usddenly took note of the group in front of him. "Aren't guys a little too young, especially you girl."

"The name is Kasumi!" Kasuma pouted as crossed her eyes.

Michiko suddenly laughed outloud. As she slowed the laughter down she took out her hood revealing all of her in front of familiar people.

"Michiko?" Ino asked in shock. "But wait-You-Akatsuki?"

"Congrats on your promotion Ino-chan, you too Choiji." Michiko smiled as she moved some of her bangs in front of her. "So how's everyone else, Shikamaru?"

"Most of us have been promoted to chunin." Shikamaru answered at the same time started to formulate plans to capture the rouge Hitomi in front of him. "Neji, Sho, and Daichi have been promoted to jounin."

"I see, I guess I'm the only chunin left in Team 1." Michiko chuckled as started to form handseals. "Sorry guys I don't want to hurt any of you, but if you get in my way..."

Suddenly Shinobu got himself right behind Michiko as she heard a familiar jutsu.

"Shadow Possession success!" Shikamaru confirmed as he manipulated the ex Sand ninja's arms into holding his own kunai. "Michiko come back to us, or we'll be forced to kill him!"

"You're bluffing." Michiko simply said as her eyes suddenly became blank, then as quickly suddenly changed shape. Her red irises held a very familiar shape of diamonds with lines spewing out.

"T-This feeling!" Asuma said suddenly. His eyes realized the current situation. "Whatever you do don't look into her eyes!"

Unfortunately as Asuma attempted to warn his students, Kichiro and Kasumi quickly dashed as various water containers around their belts opened.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" they both announced their attacks, as Kichiro imprisoned the two boys while Kasumi captured Ino. Luckily for Team 10, they were kind enough to allow their heads to not be drowned.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, so please..." Michiko begged softly towards her peers and quickly turned to their sensei. "Asuma-sensei I swear to my honor and life, I will return to Konoha, but not now I still have things to do. I am not like the Uchiha I would never abandon my friends and family for revenge."

"Just let them go." Asuma gritted his teeth. "But we'll have to report to Tsunade-sama about you know that right?"

Michiko nodded as she gestured Shinobu , who was freed from the Nara'a jutsu earlier, to the hotel. Then she turned around to the siblings and told them to release them as well.

"You were bluffing too." Shikamaru pointed out with a grin. "So are you a spy for us, or..."

"Something like that." Michiko said as she suddenly heard the leader's voice.

**"You are to meet up with me and Konan at the Village Hidden in the Rain. My spies indicate an uprsing from one of my enemies' assocaites. You will aid uis in finding them and deliver punishment.**" the leader ordered.

"Understood." Michiko complied as she took note of Shinobu with their backpacks and the non-hostile Team 10. "Sorry guys orders from the leader are orders."

As she turned around and headed towards the gate, Michiko felt a strong wind around her. She decided to turn around as she waved at everyone, a feeling of nostalgia hit her. "Later."

Then she vanished along with the wind.

* * *

**If you don't get the "nostalgic" feeling part then I'll point it straight out...It's the same way my first Fanfic Legends of the Hitomi Clan ended! Well obviously in this story I haven't hit the hard into integrating my characters into the Shippuden storyline, remeber this was still before Naruto finally returned to Konoha. If you were one of the ones that were reading my "Just a moment", well I'm already making the next chapter, just some...small...writers...block...GAHHH!**


End file.
